


Delight and Amaze

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Mind Control, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so hard to think, the first half of the day is hazy, but she knows she dragged Lance to the carnival because Arthur demurred. They’d eaten funnel cakes and played games; Lance won her a pink stuffed elephant and they’d passed a tent with a sign outside, <i>Let Madam Zola the Hypnotist Delight and Amaze You!</i></p>
<p>Gwen had laughed. Lance wheedled until Gwen said, "Fine, but the only delight and amazement I want right now is one of those world-famous corn dogs they’re selling down the way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight and Amaze

Arthur's hands cup Gwen's breasts and she arches into it. There’s something she needs to remember, but his touch scatters her thoughts, and the memories slip away. Others tangle around her, unbidden. She wants to forget but she can't.

#

It's so hard to think, the first half of the day is hazy, but she knows she dragged Lance to the carnival because Arthur demurred. They’d eaten funnel cakes and played games; Lance won her a pink stuffed elephant and they’d passed a tent with a sign outside, _Let Madam Zola the Hypnotist Delight and Amaze You!_

Gwen had laughed. Lance wheedled until Gwen said, "Fine, but the only delight and amazement I want right now is one of those world-famous corn dogs they’re selling down the way."

#

"Did you have a good time?" Arthur thumbs her nipple and slides his other hand down her belly. He doesn’t know Lance blazed that trail already, both of them twisted in the back of his car. Arthur slides his fingers through her folds and she knows even before he groans. She's wet, dripping. 

She wants this, but her mind rebels, _no, it wasn’t, I don't know what came over me. I can't remember…_

#

A fire kindled deep in her belly when she took Lance's hand. She glanced at him and his eyes were dark, all pupil, his lips parted as he looked her over like he was only just seeing her. They made for the parking lot, for Lance's car, where they'd tumbled into the backseat together and Gwen had thought, _No, what are you doing, Arthur, what about Arthur,_ even as she'd wrestled Lance's shirt over his head.

#

Arthur's fingers are blunt and insistent inside her. She writhes on them, groaning. He bites the curve of her neck and she wants him to.

Lance had sucked at her throat there, too. She’d pulled him down to mouth her nipples before he left a bruise, but she’d wanted that, too. Shame burns through her, makes her gasp and drive her hips against Arthur's hand, and oh God, makes her _wetter._

#

Lance pushed his hands up her skirt, fingers slipping through the wetness that slicks her thighs.

Something was wrong. She thought _Stop, Gwen,_ but her hands kept moving over Lance’s skin. She thought, _You don't want this,_ but when he’d pushed into her, she’d begged him for more.

#

Arthur bears her onto her back in the middle of their bed, and it's a relief. There's space here, more than enough room to spread out. It's nothing like it was with Lance, cramped even with him under her, beating against the walls of her mind shouting, _No, no, no,_ even as she wondered why she was grinding down onto his cock so desperately, if she really didn't want this after all.

"God, you're so hot for me," Arthur laughs into their kiss as he fucks her and she pants against his mouth. "You're my little whore, aren't you?"

He calls her that in bed sometimes, because she likes it. It makes her shiver and blush as he moves inside her. Tonight it drives her wild, fingers clawing down his back because she is and he doesn't even know. She's a whore and she's his, she's his, she's _his._

#

"Lovers?" Madam Zola asked, eyeing the ring on Gwen's finger, still new enough that she found herself playing with it in idle moments.

"Exes," Lance said.

_"Friends,"_ Gwen insisted, kicking him under the table.

Zola smiled, too canny, too sharp. "We’ll see," she said and took their money.

And then…

then…

then she was sitting back, their time was up, but Gwen couldn't remember where it had gone. "I didn't cluck like a chicken, did I?" she'd joked.

"No." Zola smiled, and then she'd said something else, something Gwen couldn't remember, something that might have been, _Not yet._

#

She hadn't wanted Lance, but that had been hard to remember as she'd rutted against him. She didn't want it, but she liked it, she _loved_ it. He'd grabbed her thighs like Arthur grabs them now, pulled her down harder as Arthur bends her to find a better angle. Arthur kisses her like Lance kissed her, hard, demanding. When she'd shattered around Lance, a scream had tangled in her throat, though she’d only ever been the sort to grunt or moan before.

But now, with Arthur, with the dual assault of him inside her and the memory of Lance buried there just hours before, she comes even harder.


End file.
